


Баки-кот

by Ясмия (wednesday_ukiru)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday_ukiru/pseuds/%D0%AF%D1%81%D0%BC%D0%B8%D1%8F
Summary: Баки напоминает Стиву кота. Того блохастого, грязного кота, что они нашли в 40-ые на улицах Бруклина. Такой же замерзший и ощетинившийся полным набором острых зубов.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Баки-кот

**Author's Note:**

> отбечено чудесной дикарркой - https://ficbook.net/authors/935142

Баки напоминает Стиву кота.

Того, которого они нашли, когда вместе бродили по улочкам Бруклина и пытались отыскать подпольную аптеку, куда, по слухам, завезли новый препарат, способный вызвать хотя бы неполную ремиссию у астматиков. Этот кот сидел за мусорным баком и настороженно подергивал ушами. Первым его заметил Стив и попытался подойти к нему, но тот злобно на него зашипел. Кот был серовато-коричневый, но настолько грязный, что Роджерс не удивился бы, окажись он на самом деле белым. На правом, полностью закрытом глазу было полно гноя, кончик левого уха болтался, наполовину оторванный. Кот казался злым и сильным, но Стивен видел, что он хромает, и что ребра у животного торчат не хуже, чем у него самого. А еще он видел, какими глазами кот смотрел на сумку Баки, в которой лежало немного курицы, стащенной из кафе. Одного жалобного взгляда Стива было достаточно, чтобы Барнс сдался и согласился притащить этого кота домой. Аптека была благополучно забыта, тем более что оба были уверены, что помочь им там не смогут, ведь даже если препарат есть, то стоить он должен невозможно много денег.

Кот у них прижился. Баки стоически вынес процедуру мытья кота, в основном потому, что боялся, что Стив подцепит от него блох. Ему больше нравились собаки, но сопротивляться огромным жалобным глазам на пол-лица было выше его сил. Стив долго смеялся над тем, как эти двое шипели друг на друга, пока Баки пытался перебинтовать сломанную лапку кота. Правда, со стороны Барнса это перемежалось еще и отборными ругательствами, но он был готов простить даже расцарапанное лицо, просто потому, что Стив был счастлив. Он обожал радовать его. Покупал ему краски и карандаши каждый раз, когда появлялись деньги, воровал его любимые конфеты из лавки сладостей, притаскивал ему завтраки в постель, когда он болел, и, по их общему мнению, они были ужасны. Баки не так часто видел улыбку Стива, чтобы противится тому, что делало его счастливым. Барнс лечил этого кота, втирал обеззараживающую мазь в глубокий порез на животе и шепотом обещал ему, что если он оцарапает Стива, то жизнь на улице покажется ему манной небесной по сравнению с тем, что он с ним сделает. Кот косил на него серо-голубым глазом и раздраженно бил хвостом. В первые недели он шарахался от них, не давался в руки и постоянно забивался в угол. Не отзывался на дурацкую кличку, Браш, придуманную Стивом. Чуть что сразу выпускал когти или пытался вцепиться зубами в ногу, особенно если Стив пытался его расчесать. Потом привык. Стал сидеть в кресле и на подоконнике, и даже забираться в постель к Роджерсу, когда тот болел. Баки это возмущало, а Стив шутил, что он ревнует.

Тот Баки, которого он знает сейчас, похож на этого кота.

Он долго запоминает, что его зовут не «Солдат» и что никто ему больше приказов отдавать не будет. Он избегает контактов со Стивом и с людьми вокруг, он с трудом соглашается не таскать огнестрельное оружие с собой повсюду, но продолжает держать за поясом нож, который моментально оказывается в его руках, если он слышит или видит что-то, вызывающее подозрения. Стив упорно пытается завоевать его доверие, показать, что не нужно подозревать всех и вся, что есть люди, которые любят его и хотят защитить. Барнс считает не нужным стричься и причесываться чаще, чем раз в неделю, и Стив пытается доказать ему, что это не правильно. Он всеми возможными способами пытается показать, что с ним Баки в безопасности. Роджерс долго уговаривал его на то, чтобы сходить в парикмахерскую, и когда понял, что это абсолютно бесполезно, а Баки зарастал с катастрофической быстротой, расчесал и подстриг кончики волос сам, правда, пришлось уламывать его на это часа три, и в процессе Баки шипел не хуже, чем тот кот.

Конечно, Баки не забирался к нему в кровать. И не особо давал прикасаться к себе без необходимости. Стив тысячу раз замечал, что у него кошмары, но Барнс никогда не кричал и не говорил о них, просто отмалчиваясь на все расспросы Стива. Если Рождерс приходил к нему в комнату и будил его, то он неизменно пытался его задушить. Минимум раз в неделю Стива прижимали к полу бионической рукой, но он все равно хотел помочь ему. Вернуть к нормальной жизни. Стив помнил, что он любил читать, и регулярно покупал ему книги. Баки прочитывал их очень быстро, иногда за один вечер, и только в тот момент, когда он, не отрывая взгляда от строчек, сидел в кресле или на диване, он казался полностью расслабленным. Стив пытался понять, что сейчас больше всего нравится Баки, и обнаружил, что тот практически не способен делать выбор в обычных бытовых ситуациях. Он не может определиться, чего он больше хочет, просто потому, что ему все равно. Ему все равно, будет он пить чай или кофе, принимать холодный или горячий душ. Когда они со Стивом идут в магазин за одеждой, Баки выбирает кучу однотипных серых футболок и две пары черных штанов, и только с подачи Роджерса соглашается на еще несколько фасонов кофт, которые он, в прочем, почти и не носит. Стив пытается как-то его расшевелить, постоянно спрашивает у него, чего именно он хочет, отказывается принимать за него решения. Предлагает ему пробовать новые блюда, водит в кинотеатры и на выставки, в основном с техникой или о Второй мировой войне. Баки говорит, что ему не интересно там, а когда Стив устало интересуется, куда бы он тогда хотел сходить, Барнс задумывается и надолго замолкает. На следующий день они едут в Бруклин, чтобы посетить планетарий, который Баки особенно любил в детстве. Баки не рассказывает, как именно он вспомнил об этом месте, неопределенно пожимая плечами, но после того, как они выходят из планетария, говорит, что все, что он вспоминает, ему сначала снится.

Стив вспоминает, что часто наши сны просто отражения того, что мы видели в течение дня, и начинает приносить Барнсу вещи, которые были как-то связаны с их прошлым, и раскладывать их по квартире.

Наверное, где-то в глубине подсознания у него была мысль притащить домой уличного блохастого кота, но Баки его опередил.

Он любит уходить в одиночестве гулять по городу, и Стив, хоть и беспокоится за него, не может помешать или хотя бы пойти с ним. В один осенний день, который начинался солнечно и безоблачно, Баки исчезает из квартиры с самого утра, оставив, к счастью записку. Роджерс только вздыхает, и, надеясь на скорое возвращение друга, уходит в магазин. Он возвращается ближе к полудню, и Баки все еще нет. Вечером алеющее закатом небо начинают закрывать тяжелые темные тучи, и вся природа будто замирает в предвкушении. Не дует ветер, птицы замолкают, даже люди, идущие по улице, стараются не слишком громко стучать каблуками. Постепенно улицы пустеют, все спешат скорее разбежаться по домам, так же, как и Стив, чувствуя кожей напряжение, повисшее в воздухе. Баки до сих пор не пришел, и Роджерс начинает беспокоиться. Через несколько минут Стив слышит первый раскат грома, пока еще вдалеке. Начинает накрапывать мелкий дождик, стуча по крыше и водостоку с все нарастающей интенсивностью. Когда молния прочерчивает изломанную линию над крышей дома напротив, дождь переходит в настоящий ливень, такой, когда не видно ничего на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Стив высовывается из окна и всматривается в переулок, являющийся единственным подходом к их дому. Когда Роджерс уже готов пойти искать неугомонного Барнса, он замечает темную фигуру, бегом приближающуюся к входной двери. Баки прижимает руки к груди, будто придерживая что-то под толстовкой, промокшей почти насквозь. Стив быстро открывает ему дверь, и начинает возмущаться, но Баки его перебивает:  
— Стив, Стив, лучше посмотри, кого я нашел, а нравоучения потом будешь читать, — и вытаскивает из-за пазухи серого котенка. Он тоже весь промокший, дрожащий от холода, и с легкостью умещается на ладони Баки. Роджерс молча смотрит на него, а потом поднимает на Баки вопросительный взгляд.  
— Я просто вспомнил, что у нас был кот. — Поясняет он. — И еще вспомнил, что тебе он очень нравился. Но я не специально бегал за этим котенком, я случайно нашел его прямо на проезжей части, когда уже начался дождь. Он был таким испуганным, а водители могли его задавить…  
— Только не говори мне, что ты бросился за ним прямо под машины, — говорит Стив, слишком живо представивший себе эту картину.  
— Но он ведь мог умереть там! — Хмурится Баки. Он все еще не привык использовать больше мимики в разговорах, так что сейчас Роджерс только по его глазам понимает, что он обижен. Стив смягчается и тихо говорит:  
— Ты тоже. Я просто беспокоюсь за тебя, Баки, — и он аккуратно берет котенка на руки. Он весь грязный, явно испуганный, и пытается то ли сползти куда-то по руке Стива, то ли просто вцепиться в нее когтями.  
— Иди переоденься во что-нибудь сухое, а я поставлю чайник и пристрою где-нибудь котенка, — говорит Роджерс проходя на кухню. Баки за его спиной несмело улыбается.

Стив не думает, что Баки вспомнит все и сразу. Он никогда даже не надеялся на это.

Но такие внезапные мелочи радуют его даже больше.


End file.
